Pet access doors provide an opening, usually equipped with a swinging flap, through which pets can leave or enter a home or other building. The pet access door may be set in a frame for installation in a wall or solid core door. In order to allow a means of passage for a pet through a sliding glass patio door, the door must be left ajar by sliding the moveable glass door away from the patio door frame. The majority of pet access doors manufactured for sliding glass patio doors consist of a rectangular panel designed to fill the opening created when the sliding glass patio door is ajar. A pet portal is inserted into the rectangular panel providing a means of egress and ingress for the pet. Generally sliding glass patio door pet access doors are constructed of a glass panel in the upper portion and a swinging flap pet portal in the lowermost portion encased in an aluminum frame.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved flap assembly for use as a bottom component of a pet portal. Also, the improved flap assembly can be separately utilized by building it into existing walls or access doors of homes or commercial buildings.